


he tied you to your kitchen chair

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, LOTS OF EMPHASIS on the 'light' part, Light Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Protective Wilbur Soot, also dream is the bad guy here sorry, and feel guilty over what happened to tommy during his spiral, cross-posting from tumblr for that sweet sweet c l o u t, girls dont want boyfriends, girls want wilbur to get his memories back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: Remembering comes with a price
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 275





	he tied you to your kitchen chair

Ghostbur remembered the coolness of the metal blade in his stomach. How nice it was to get rid of the man that had apparently only hurt those around him. To feel the protective hold of his dad’s arms and feathers surrounding him as he took in his final breath.

He doesn’t remember much else of that moment, but he knows it was a good memory. How could it not be? He _remembered_ it.

But looking at the scene before him, the way the sword looked _wrong_ spearing Tommy completely, the pure fear in the boy’s eyes as he looked down at the damage with blood trickling out of his mouth, the way the smile on Dream’s mask glinted in the light, how the expression of joy and sorrow had been swapped between attacker and victim in this _moment-_

_-“You’re my son!” Philza cried out, tears in his eyes. Tears of sorrow for letting get this far, of pleading for Wilbur to rethink this. But Wilbur didn’t_ care, _he wanted his father to feel his pain, what it was like being too late. He was finally just getting it over with, not caring about the piercing blue eyes staring at him dozens of feet away-_

_-“You’re being a moron, Wilbur, you’re being_ insane! _” Tommy was stern. A cool, serious exterior coated his words, but Wilbur could hear the fear in them, felt the horror Tommy must have felt at his brother’s ~~descent into madness~~ realization of what they needed to do- _

_-Standing alongside his other, more reasonable brother, Wilbur felt his grin widen as the piglin strode toward him. “It’s over Tommy,” spoke the Blood God, leaving the blonde on his knees to grovel, “Onto a new day, a new plot,” Wilbur felt a faint amount of wind come from Techno’s cape as he swung around to maniacally stare at the youngest ~~who was on the verge of tears~~ , “To destroy Manberg”-_

_-Gripping the shoulder a little too tightly to make a point, Wilbur felt ~~sick~~ satisfaction at the way Tommy’s pupils shrunk in terror and hurt, “You’re never going to be president, _Tommy”-

He didn’t even realize he was crying until until he gasped out of his trance and proceeded to choke on something liquid. Coughing harsh coughs and bringing his hand up to his mouth. Blinking a few times, Wilbur-

_Ghostbur,_ he wasn’t that man, _couldn’t_ be, but what was-

Used that hand to wipe at his mouth. Bringing it away to look at it, he found blue coating every one of his fingers.

God, his lungs hurt. His whole body felt like it was on _fire._ No wonder he avoided trying to remember other, less-positive memories, this _sucked._

A very large _thump_ brought him back to reality. Looking up, he remembered what began this whole 10 second long journey of self-discovery. The sword gripped in Dream’s hand dripped with red, spider webs forming along the silver blade as the admin stared down at the boy he just impaled.

Something sparked inside Ghostbur, something much less blue and a lot more _red._

Dream sheathed his sword, and all he could do was look up at whatever was screaming at him before said thing barreled into him like hundreds of furious polar bears. Two hands grabbed the front of his hoodie in a tight grasp, and everything made a lot more sense when the voice above him growled out, “You _bastard._ ”

Dream chuckled, “Ghostbur, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

That only succeeded in making the ghost even angrier, “How _dare_ you- you utter _monster._ Tommy has done nothing but want to be with his friends and family and you treated it like it was a sin against God himself, what is _wrong_ with you?”

Tilting his head with faux innocence, Dream spoke calmly, as if he didn’t just straight up stab a child moments before, “I think you and I both understand that certain things can be more important than family, don’t you?”

With a loud _crack,_ Dream’s head was snapped back by Ghostbur’s punch, and with another _thud,_ it smacked the ground, finishing the job of knocking him out cold. Shaking with rage, Ghost...

_Oh Ender, what have I done?_

Like emptying a pool of water, Wilbur’s anger flushed out of him, leaving nothing but a fragile shell with panic in it’s place. Turning away from the unconscious masked man, Wilbur looked at where Tommy was left to lay. _That’s so much blood,_ he numbly thought to himself as he crawled over, _that’s way too much red in a pool on the ground instead of being inside Tommy where it needs to_ stay-

Getting over to his little brother, Wilbur was careful to turn the boy around to look at his face. Cradling Tommy as if he were a wee baby, Wilbur gently shook him like he was simply waking the younger one up from a nap he took for an hour longer than he needed, “T-Tommy, please, c’mon, it’s me! Your b-brother...”

Choking on a sob, he felt another cry rise just as quickly as the first one as he watched Tommy’s eyes barely open. Holy shit, it worked. Wilbur was frozen in shock for a second, which allowed Tommy to mutter our, “G-Ghostbur? What’s-”

More tears poured down Wilbur’s face as he gathered Tommy into a giant hug, bringing one of his hands to cradle the back of the blonde’s head. He sobbed in relief, muttering _I’m sorry I’m sorry oh God I’m so sorry_ over and over again before realizing that his little brother had a hole in his abdomen and that Wilbur should maybe focus on that.

Gently but quickly maneuvering Tommy so the boy laid in his lap, Wilbur brought his hands to the wound in his stomach and pressed down (as if it would fix anything). Blue mixed with red as Tommy cried out in pain from the pressure. Wilbur soothed him (don’t want his final moments to be _pain-_ ), “Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be f-fine Tommy, I’m so so sorry.”

Wilbur could feel that Tommy was vaguely shivering, “It’s o-okay, Ghost man, I sh-should’ve s-seen this coming, yeah?”

It took a moment for Wilbur to process what Tommy was saying, “W-Wait, I mean, yes, _yes,_ I’m sorry about you getting stabbed too, but I don’t need to apologize for that yet because _you’re not dying._ You’re not dying because you _can’t_ die because I need to fix everything I’ve done to you a-and everyone else but I can’t _do_ that if you’re dead which you’re not going to _be-_ ” Wilbur’s emotions overcame him as he choked out another sob, feeling the blue liquid coat his throat once more.

Squinting his eyes, Tommy appeared to be confused at what he was being told, “What?... Ghostbur, I-”

“ _Wilbur,_ ” said man gasped out, trying to wipe away the blood on his younger brother’s precious, vulnerable face, “My name is _Wilbur_ and I’ve treated you so terribly Tommy and I’m so _sorry._ ” And he was, so very genuinely was and it’s so shitty that it took this long for him to fucking realize.

Even with it being lethargic at a level that shouldn’t be possible for the energetic boy, Tommy’s eyes widened in actual, literal _joy_ at what Wilbur just said, flinging the older man’s mind into a new dimension all together. Tommy laughed, bringing up blood once again that made Wilbur’s chest ache even more (Wilbur wasn’t even sure that was possible at first) “This... this is so amazing... _God..._ I was so worried, but... jeez, this is so... so wonderful.” The painful sounding chuckles the boy let out pierced the air surrounding them.

At this point, Wilbur couldn’t tell if he was choking from his tears or the blue blood clogging all of his airways, “W-What, n- _no_ Tommy that’s not- what do you _mean?_ This is not _amazing,_ I haven’t done nearly enough of what I should be doing- you’re on death’s literal _doorstep,_ how is this _wonderful?_ ”

Despite the red dripping from it, Tommy seemed to grin the biggest genuine smile he’s had in a long while, “Y-You came back... right before... it’s more than... than enough. Thank... you...”

Wilbur watched Tommy’s eyes droop and his body become more relaxed. Suddenly pushing down even harder to purposely cause more pain (he can feel bad about it later when Tommy’s not _dead-_ ) to try and keep Tommy awake, “N-No, Tommy you c-can’t- Tommy Tommy _Tommy_ wake up _wake up_ I need to-”

He hugged his baby brother closer to himself and sobbed, ignoring the racing footsteps coming from behind him, the gasps of horror and fear due to the scene before whoever they were. He ignored it all in favor of the little bit of warmth left in the body in his arms, trying desperately to cling onto any shred of hope, even if it were false, that he had at the current situation. 

Wilbur could only pick a God and pray as he proceeded bury his face into blonde hair and sob harder.

_“Tommy!”_

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> please let me know of any glaring typos as i am a one woman show with no beta!
> 
> If you wish to scream at me here's my [tumblr](https://halorocks1214.tumblr.com/)


End file.
